Moonlit Dreams
by Sabriel Skye
Summary: *Completed* A girl is having strange dreams about a man that is trying to protect her, she never catches his name until someone starts trying to kill her. Mystery because you have to wait to find out who the girl & guy is.
1. Thirsting Eyes

Moonlit Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. But I do own the poetry and the character Cesaryan because I made her up! ^_^

(Chapter 1: Thirsting Eyes)

PG-13

     In a world of illusions, although still not quite sure what it meant. Her hands were outstretched, as if welcoming a cold stranger into her life. 'Demo where I am isn't important. Who am I waiting for?' Her mind swirling of terrorizing thoughts, she let her arms fall. Shaking her head, she got up, only to face the shadow.

Her voice finally came to her after a long pause."Who are you?"

The stranger didn't reply for a while, demo when it did, it's voice was soft and low."I'm here for you."

Her voice quavered."M...Me? I don't understand."

     The shrills of the void in her dream echoed throughout the harsh place. She tried to see the stranger through the darkness, although, her efforts failed.

The stranger broke the silence."I know you don't understand, demo you will some day."

She felt akward for a moment."Then why are you in my dreams? Are you even real? Or am I truly a lost dreamer?"

The stranger answered."I'm here for you, and yes, I am real. You, you can never be a lost dreamer because of your gift."

She replied."What's my gift?"

     Just then, shots were heard in the distance, and she screamed. It all slipped away into nothingness. 'Where am I?' She thought.

"In my hell." A voice laughed.

She trembled."Who...are you?!"

"I am the first ever lost dreamer, and I have come to recclaim what's mine."

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Just call me Cesaryan." Cesaryan implied. "Who are you, now that introductions are important?"

"I am-"

*Whisper silently in your ear

Talk of death that's very near

This place is death; nothing's in bloom

I'd hate to die in this silent tomb.*

     The alarm clock.. Oh, how she hated the sound. It was like her death call... She rose only to be blinded by the sunlight. 'Ugh, I hate six in the morning simply because it's dawn!' It was winter in Tokyo, the cold time. She gently caressed the side of her face that she had slept on that night. 'Blood?'

      She quickly examined the room, demo there was nothing that could have caused her injury. Her mind was dizzy, busy with thoughts that made her expression dark.

*Follow the footprints on the ground

Listen to death; what a lovely sound

So watch your step and take a deep breath

Before it's gone and nothing's left.*

     'What's this feeling? I feel as if my soul is imprisoned in a glass for someone to experiment on.' She climbed out of bed, and stumbled to the bathroom, still lost deep in thought. She quickly got ready for the day and covered the gash on her head.

"If mom saw this, she'd freak." She stated aloud to herself.

)(

     Somewhere on the cold and lonely streets of a place somewhere in France, a stranger walks unnoticed by all the people.

"She has no idea what she can truly do, demo how can I help her if she isn't willing to learn? And, what about Cesaryan?" The stranger thought aloud.

)(

     As she walked to school, she noticed that her books didn't seem as heavy as they usually do. She let her ignorance take over her troubled mind. 

A voice made her freeze."Hey...Boy you look lost. What's wrong?"

She turned to see... Minako."Oh hey. Nothing's wrong.. Why do you ask?"

Minako sighed sarcastically."Because you look like you just lost your parents!"

She smiled slightly."No, I'm just deep in thought, that's all."

Minako grinned, but looked reluctant to believe her."Well, are you going to Trowa's house this afternoon? We are supposed to be discussing something about-"

She but in."Not really, I have too much to do."

Minako generously replied."Okay, well do you at least wanna come over to my house this weekend?"

She replied solemnly."I'm sorry Minako, demo let me think about it and I'll get back to you."

Minako shot back calmly."Whatever, I'm going to pick up Rei and the others. See ya!"

     She waved to her friend as she turned and walked the other way.

*Tied to chains made of screams

Nothing's in control; you're not your dreams

Destiny and Fate go hand-in-hand

But it's always sorrow that rules the land.*

     School... Not quite her sanctuary, demo it was an escape from her thoughts. Mrs. Haruna-sensei was her teacher. A real work. Her crimson hair hung in waves to her hips, and her eyes like blue fire. Her voice was always stern, although she was a good person to talk to.

She went up to Mrs. Haruna-sensei."Mrs. Haruna, may I talk to you?"

"Yes you may, only, after class."

She replied, full of melancholy, "Yes ma'am."

     She took her seat amongst the many students. The same repetitive talk of boys and girls, and 'who I likes'. A streak of loneliness suddenly appeared in her eyes. 'No, I can't cry.' Her thoughts ceased when she heard Mrs. Haruna-sensei's voice.

"Now class, last night's homework was to correct all the grammatical errors on page thirty-two in your books."

     She was called upon to answer a question, but it took her a few moments to come out of her mind-numbing thoughts, "The answer.....it...is.. They're going to the movies, and not There going to the movies."

Haruna-sensei smiled. "Correct."

     Mrs. Haruna-sensei continued on with her lessons until school finally let out. She was walking home, remembering what Haruna-sensei said. Her worthless information.....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well, what should I do about the dreams?"

Haruna-sensei then replied."Dreams are just dreams, they are not real. So don't worry about them."

She frowned."Demo they seem so real."

Haruna-sensei bit her lower lip, obviously concerned."Well soemtimes dreams feel real, demo don't bother yourself with it... Oh! Look at the time! See you tomorrow!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

     Now, in the confines of her room, she decided she would sleep to see if anything else came to her. Still in her school clothes, she climbed in bed and pulled the covers over her. And, it wasn't long before she was pulled into the dream world once more......

*Twisted and warped; a child still young

In hell the torture; they cut your tongue

What have you done; that's such a sin

To make the blood live on your skin.*

Hiya!!! Hope everyone likes my new pen name, and this new story!! I know I have a lot of work to do, and believe me, I am getting to it!!! I bet you're wondering who the people are!! Tooo bad, you're just gonna have to wait til I post!! See ya next chapter!!


	2. What Is Your Name?

Moonlit Dreams

Disclaimer: The only thing I own in here is the character Cesaryan and the poetry so NAH!!!!!!!!!

(Chapter 2: What Is Your Name?)

PG-13

     *Don't try so hard to break free

It will still end in tragedy

So close your eyes and let the tears fall

It's the end of truth; you've lost it all*

"Who is saying that?!" She screamed into the darkness.

The stranger appeared, "I've been waiting for you."

She replied, "I've been here the whole time."

The stranger seemed to smirk, "I have come to warn you of the danger, and that is why I am here."

She asked worriedly, "What danger?"

"The danger that wants you dead." The stranger's voice lost its friendly tone.

"What wants me dead?" She asked with awkward anticipation.

The stranger finally remarked, "One of my ex-wives. Her name is Cesaryan."

Her eyes widened, "She's already came to me!"

The stranger wasn't surprised, "I know, but I need you to be willing to learn about your gift."

Her eyes widened even more, "My gift?...I am ready to learn! Oh, please tell me!"

"Okay." The stranger drew in a deep breath. "It all started in another life in the Silver Millennium. There was a girl that belonged to Serenity-hime's court. She was curious, but very smart, and always liked to learn new things. So, one day she wandered beyond the boundary of her planet and met up with a woman on the verge of death. The woman asked the girl as a last request to take her gift, and pass it on when the time was right. The young girl accepted the woman's request, and received her gift. I was sent to find that girl and protect her."

She was amazed, "So I'm that girl? And what is the gift?"  
The stranger explained," Yes you are that girl, and the gift is to see what is yet to come."

Her face stiffened, "I never thought I would be the one that had a gift like that."

The stranger seemed to smile, "Trust me; your past and present are two completely different things. Demo, you have a few other things about you, you haven't learned yet. Like your power of telekinesis."

*Though you may realize everything

You still always will amount to nothing

Floating in time; your last hour

Knowing you've lost it; your inner power.*

"Who keeps saying all those things?!" She screamed impatiently.

The stranger looked solemn, and then retorted, "Me. I am the one saying those things."

"Demo why?" She wondered.

The stranger could only answer." Listen to the words."

*Whisper silently in your ear

Talk of death that's very near

This place is death; nothing's in bloom

I'd hate to die in this silent tomb

Follow the footsteps on the ground

Listen to death; what a lovely sound

So watch your step and take a deep breath

Before it's gone and nothing's left

Tied to chains made of screams

Nothing's in control; you're not your dreams

Destiny and Fate go hand-in-hand

But it's always sorrow that rules the land

Twisted and warped; a child still young

In hell the torture; they cut your tongue

What have you done; that's such a sin

To make the blood live on your skin

Don't try so hard to break free

It will still end in tragedy

So close your eyes and let the tears fall

It's the end of truth; you've lost it all

Though you may realize everything

You still always will amount to nothing

Floating in time; your last hour

You know you've lost it; your inner power*

"Is that the end of it?" She asked still a little confused.

"No, I don't think it ever will end." The stranger said, buried deep in thought.

"But you're the one saying it, so you must know." She started to argue.

"No, not even I know of the ending to something. That's your gift, not mine." The stranger's voice started to tremble.

She questioned then," What is your gift?"

The stranger seemed shocked by the question."...You..."

     She was about to reply when an explosion invaded the calm surroundings. They were both blasted back, and thrown to the ground. The stranger wrapped his arms around her, protecting her. They both looked at each other for a while, and then he helped her to her feet.

     'His eyes... Where have I seen them before?' It was the first time she had seen them, demo she couldn't see the color. It was as if her dream were in black and white.

     He wrapped his arms around her again. And then he moved closer. He caught her in a kiss that she wanted to last forever, demo it had ended too soon, just like everything else.

She asked, still clung to the kiss, "Why did you do that?"

The stranger murmured, and then said, "Because in all the years that I have watched over you in dreams and reality, I have fallen in love with you."

"In reality?" She questioned.

"You will see me soon, I promise."

     The end of the dream came too soon, and it was almost noon. 'Saturday'. Demo she just wanted to go back to sleep, demo her eyes wouldn't allow it. She smelled her mother baking, and it seemed to call to her, although she was pulled into a vision.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

     Her mother was baking fresh, warm chocolate chip cookies. She went downstairs, smiled at her mom, and then sat at the table.

"I see you're up early." Her mother laughed.

"Of course! Like I would miss out on your chocolate chip cookies!!" She smiled back.

     As suddenly as the vision had begun, a car on the street spun out of control, then came through her kitchen wall, and hit her mother....

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" She screamed.

     She ran over to her mother, who was covered in shattered glass, and wood from the walls.. Her mother, died in her arms.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*What can you do now that the truth's out

Are you still looking ahead or full of doubt

You can't ride on a lie anymore

So don't take another step, or open the next door.*

     Another part to the poem-puzzle. She shook her head, and then she recognized the scent that eluded her nose... Chocolate chip cookies! She ran downstairs, only to see what she feared.. It had already happened.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!!" She cried in agony.

*You will lose everything close to you

It's all reflecting on what you do

So take heed of what I say

Everything comes back to you in some way.*

     Her father had taken her mom to the hospital, because she couldn't bear to go. Now, she could only be carried back into the endless dream world.

"I am so sorry." The stranger said sorrowfully.

She then replied, "I know, demo is she going to live? Please tell me!"

The stranger shook his head, "That's not my gift it's yours.."

She said." By the way, I never knew your name.  What is your name?"

Mwahahahahahahaha!! I bet you're still wondering who the stranger and the girl are!  Well fear not, you'll find out soon enough, that is, unless aliens crash land on Earth, and steal me away for their entertainment... "One by one, the penguins steal my sanity." O_0, creepy!! Oh well, til next chapter, plz R&R!


	3. We Finally Meet

Moonlit Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Cesaryan and the poetry.

(Chapter 3: We Finally Meet)

PG-13

     "My name is Makoto."

The stranger's eyes glistened, "What a beautiful name."

Makoto blushed, "Arigotou."

The stranger smiled, "Hmm, I am so glad to have a name to call you now."

"What is your name?" Makoto asked.

"I can't tell you just yet." The stranger retorted.

"Then can I give you a nickname?" Makoto wondered curiously.

"Sure." The stranger gave in.

Makoto's lips curved into a smile, "Hmm, what should I call you?... Well you are always saving me and watching over me kind of like a hero....That's what I'll call you! Hero!"

"I like that."

*Don't let the feelings show

Because you have the doubt you already know

It destroys senses and blinds

Don't let the lie of love keep you behind.*

"What I am to do?" Makoto asked herself after the dream ended.

      Makoto's mother had finally been diagnosed.. It was a quick death.. She never saw it coming. Makoto knew that she shouldn't cry over it, she had to mature and become stronger somehow. Makoto sighed and buried her face in her hands..'Why am I letting all these visions when I can't do anything about them?'

     She shifted her weight on the hard bed. She soon found it uncomfortable, and rose to her computer desk. Makoto signed online, and went into a chatroom entitled "Lost Dreamers". Her eyes widened as she saw what the people were talking about.

KeeperOfDreamz: The stranger said he was there to watch over me.

Tried2LetGo: Really? The same thing happened in mine!

MaidenOfShatteredDreamz: You guys had the same dream as me.

KeeperOfDreamz: What is your name?

MaidenOfShatteredDreamz: Makoto

Tried2LetGo: I guess there are more "gifted" people in the world.

     Makoto signed off. That was all the information she needed. 'So there are more than just me.' She needed to do more research on dreams, so Makoto headed to the public library. It was about five minutes from her house, which is handy for a school project. The library was empty. Nobody was ever here on a weekend, with the exception of Ami.

*You're closer to the truth than ever before

You've let out the answer and opened a door

But the knowledge itself drove you insane

You've set your own trap so don't complain.*

     There were so many books, she didn't know where to start. Demo the first book she came upon was "Watcher Of The Dreamers". It took Makoto about two hours to finish reading it. There was so much depth in the book, and it explained the theory on "gifted" people having people that watch over them called watchers. 'Not mine, I call mine Hero.'

     Makoto yawned, then looked up from her book. She dropped the book and her jaw also, when she realized who she was looking at.

"Hero!" Makoto screamed, jumping into his arms.

Hero hugged her back, smiling, "I promised you didn't I?"

Makoto grinned, "Yes, you did."

)(

     Cesaryan was watching and had enough of Makoto. Jealousy fueled her anger until now, when it was out of control. 'I will torture her in her dreams until she dies!'

)(

"You want me to show you my house?" Hero asked, smiling widely.

Makoto took the gesture, "Of course."

     Hero threw his arm around her, and the pieces to the puzzle seemed to fit together. Her mind was no longer wandering, but in place and focused. His house... Was gorgeous.. It was a brick house, one story... It reminded her of a little cottage. 

"Now I have to take you back." Hero stated in a monotone voice.

Makoto's eyebrow's cocked in confusion, "Take me back? I haven't seen the inside."

"You will promise, when the time is right."

     Hero led Makoto back to her own house, and kissed her good-bye. The kiss felt more real and passionate than the ones in the dream. Makoto rushed upstairs to her room.. She knew why he had brought her home.. He wanted her to dream.. And dream she would....

*Dream my child; drown out the day

Do you think that's gonna keep all your problems away

What about nightmares; what about sin

What about wanting to wake up again.*

     The dream world this time was frigid.. It was so cold, Makoto could feel her body start to seriously shiver..

"Hero!!.....Hero!!" Makoto called into the frigid weather.

"Hey Makoto, how are you?" He said as he kissed her forehead.

     He noticed her lips were turning blue, and her skin becoming paler by the minute. So, he gave her his jacket, and wrapped his arms around her.

"T...T...T..Thank.. Y..You" Makoto shivered.

     Makoto didn't quite understand the dream world. Every time she would go there, it would be different. Now it was cold, and icecicles were everywhere. Hero was about to tell her to wake up when they heard a laugh in the distance.

"Hahahaha!! Now I have you both in my grasp!"

     Makoto and Hero turned to see Cesaryan.. A blonde with hair down to her hips, a dressing-like-a-prostitute style, and forest green eyes.

"Cesaryan!" Hero yelled.

"Ha! You, I am so glad to see you again for one last time.. I can't believe you left me for her!" Caseryan pointed a finger at Makoto. "Now you will die and so will she!"

     Caseryan shot a soul blaster straight through Hero.. It took his soul, and Hero fell into Makoto's arms.

"Nooooo!!!" She wailed.

     Makoto woke up from the dream, and ran to Hero's house.. He was nowhere to be found.

*Imprisoned and in steel I'm bound

I was always lost and will never be found

Someday you'll be just like me

If you let in a feeling of gaiety.*

     'Where are you Hero? Did what happen in the dream already happen to you, or was it just a stupid dream? And why does all this have to happen on the day we meet?'

Hiya! I bet you're glad you know who the girl is now right? I knew it! Hehehehehe! I am already writing on the next chapter cause I'm so into this story... But I think next chapter may be the last... Yep it is...... Sorry for all you out there that wanted it longer! C ya!!


	4. Don't Leave Me Alone

Moonlit Dreams

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the characters except Cesaryan, and the poetry!

(Chapter 4: Don't Leave Me Alone)

PG-13

    'Where was Hero?!' Makoto had been searching for him for hours, and still no sign of him. She was sitting on the curb listening to the sudden wind howl. Then, she heard a voice scream to her that sounded so familiar. She looked up to see Cesaryan lunging towards her.

*Death is heading in my direction

In a kill there's slow but true perfection

Different from friend or foe

Pray it comes fast; the final blow.*

     Cesaryan started to fire ice blasts at Makoto.. Makoto had to flip to dodge them, and rolled on the cement. 

"You think you can defeat me in your pathetic human form?! Ha!" Cesaryan preached, demo she didn't realize she had said the wrong thing.

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!!" Makoto wailed.

     Cesaryan watched in horror as the senshi Makoto transformed in Sailor Jupiter.

"You wanna laugh now?! Take this!! JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" Jupiter yelled.

     Cesaryan was hit by the powerful blast from Jupiter. But Cesaryan and Jupiter kept exchanging blows until.....

"ETERNAL SOUL REAVER!!" Cesaryan shouted at Jupiter.

     The creature came out of Cesaryan's body, a blue whirl of clouds, and crashed straight into Jupiter, pushing her back to the ground.. She lay there breathless, and lifeless...

~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~

     Makoto was sitting on the swing at an old abandoned playground.. She swirled her feet around in the sand, trying to make shapes to amuse her mind for a few minutes. Her father had been in an accident that day. Hurt on the job. Makoto sighed. 'How much longer would her parents live if they kept living so carelessly?'

"Hello... Why are you crying?" A little boy asked, his arm around the swing set pole.

"I'm not crying! Just go away!" Makoto yelled at the boy.

"Demo I want to be your friend.. I'll be there for you, even when you don't need me anymore." The little boy said.

Makoto's eyes welled up with more tears and she hopped off the swing and pulled the boy into a hug, "Okay. Thank you. My name's Makoto.. What yours?"

"I can't tell you.. Just call me Nanashi." The little boy replied.

Makoto grinned, and then watched as the cool summer breeze played with his locks of hair, "So Nanashi, do you have any friends?"

Nanashi's expression deepened, "Only you, Makoto."

"I feel special now."

"You are special." Nanashi remarked.

     They walked out of the abandoned playground hand-in-hand, ready and waiting to face anything..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     When Jupiter awoke, he was shooting at Cesaryan and Hero was there, but it seemed to have no effect. Jupiter pulled herself up off the cement, then shouted, "SUPREME THUNDER CRASH!!" 

     Cesaryan was injured for a moment, long enough for him and Jupiter to discuss their strategy.

"How do we get rid of her?" Jupiter wondered.

"I guess I'll have to remember how I beat her the first time." Hero replied, breathing heavily.

~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~

     It was the first time she had seen Nanashi at school. A girl that had blonde hair, and forest green eyes. 'Who is she?' She flirted with Nanashi, and he seemed to be halfway interested. Makoto watched all this, from the shadows behind an old oak tree. Her anger and jealousy flared. She didn't want Nanashi to have any friends but her.

     So Makoto ran up to her, and punched her in the face until she hit the ground. Then proceeded to kick her in the stomach. Nanashi would only stare, not in horror, but in a weird fascination with her strength. The teacher ran over to Makoto and made her sit next to the gate, until recess was over.

     Makoto's anger only grew for the blonde, and since that day, she had always hated her.

"Why did you beat up on her?" Nanashi asked.

"Because she was trying to be your friend, and I wanna be your only friend." Makoto replied sternly.

     Nanashi just looked at her confused. He had never gotten why she did things or what she did them for, but for whatever the reason, she was a determined person, and Nanashi admired her for that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     Jupiter awoke, knowing exactly what to do.

*Though I may be scared I'll pull through

As long as I know I'll be with you

But when you fade what am I left

To search my own soul in the frozen depth.*

     Jupiter concentrated on her inner power, and brought her own crystal out. Jupiter then turned into Princess Makoto. Cesaryan saw this, and pulled out her own inner power. The man from Makoto's dreams, all he could do was watch in horror as the two powers clashed, moving back and forth. 'Who is going to win?' Hero wondered. At one point Cesaryan was winning, then Princess Makoto's inner crystal power became stronger and pushed back Cesaryan.

    But then, he noticed something that the girls did not. If they continued to fuse their powers to see who would win, pressing up against in a weird tug-of -war game, their powers would eventually explode.. Taking them with it. He thought fast, and in one front flip and side spin, he came in between the two power waves.

"Aaa...Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" His voice cried as he lost consciousness.

"No!!!!!!!!" Makoto stopped her firing, then ran over to him.

"I...I couldn't let you two destroy yourselves." Hero stated.

     Tears started to fall from Makoto's green eyes. She had never felt this way before, and now she feared it was coming to and end. She kissed him, and drew back slowly.

"I love you." Makoto proclaimed.

"I love.. You too." He finally got out.

     Neither Makoto nor him said it, but they knew what was going to happen next..

"ULTIMATE DEATH REAVER!!" Cesaryan screamed.

As the flames started to head towards them, he spoke up, "By the way, you wanted to know my name, right? Well, you had it right all along.."

"Huh?"

"My name is Heero.."

      The spirit of the power washed through them, and carried their spirits away.. Only to be reunited once again, in the clouds above...

*Don't ever let go when someone loves you

Hold onto them tight; and be strong and true

You travel beyond the stars to where you don't know

But don't worry you're with each other wherever you go.*

...The End...

Hiya again! Sorry that that's the end, :*(, but more stories to finish, and hopefully, you liked this one and will like the others.  Please R&R, and hope to see you in the next story!  C-ya!! 


End file.
